Forgive Me
by TreyV
Summary: Kenichi has disappointed Miu. Watch the steps he takes for redemption.


Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own neither histories mightiest disciple kenichi nor do I own the phantom left hand smack.

They remain the sole property of their creators.

A/N: this is my first fan fiction ever All comments are free everyone has an opinion and you can only get better with time.

******************* indicates POV change.

Summary: Kenichi leaves ryozanpaku for 2 years to train alone. What happens when he returns and what's in store for history's mightiest disciple kenichi? A multi-chapter one-shot.

Without further ado chapter 1. Hero's return

_______________________________________________________________________

It's been two years of long hard training for me to get stronger. I left the dojo to travel the

World and learn as much as I could. I trained in the harshest conditions and in the end I came back wiser, stronger. No longer was the weak kneed kid punk I was so long ago. I gained courage, strength heart. I became something I could be proud of. A True martial artist. I took down men twice my age and size. I entered and one a secret competition against a group called yomi. But now the only problem is that I can't gather enough courage to return back to the dojo.

It's hard knowing what I did to miu would probably make her never forgive me. But in my heart of hearts I know that after every challenge and every storm that it was all worth it in the end if I keep her safe.

_Flashback_

_In the dead of night i wake up and gather my essentials yen I saved up over the years, rope, some canned food, a few how to books and the most important thing a book with a picture of Miu sitting by a tree. I head towards the window taking my last look back. I leave a note for miu explaining the reason why I am leaving.__** to Miu~ if you are reading this then you probably noticed that I am gone. I leave for only one reason which is t o become strong enough to protect you –love kenichi**__. I leap out the window and land on all fours. I take a pre-cautionary glance hoping that shigure wasn't prowling around. Then like a I take off moving as quickly and quietly as I can. If anyone saw me I would be dead before I hit the water. Knowing that it would be very difficult to get out of here if I got busted with a book bag filled with camping essentials. I hit the wall and jump it not being able to contain myself I look back just once and see someone on the roof. Something in my heart tells me that it its miu. I don't stop I keep going knowing that if I stopped now I might lose my resolve and stay here. As great as that sounds to me I know that deep down inside this is the right thing to do. And by staying here it wouldn't help Miu if I stayed at the same level I am now. I take off to the bus terminal intent to make it to my first destination before anyone can stop me._

_End flashback_

I raise my hand to open the gate but where as I had the courage to face down the shinigami himself I now lacked the courage to even return home. And as if things couldn't get any worse my knees became weak again I "where the hell did this come from" I ask myself. I turn around and start to walk away with my head hung low "all that training and I can't even come back without my knees shaking and the urge to piss my pants. I begin the lonely march down the street to unfocused and inattentive. With all the training I've done I know I should probably be alert but my lack of courage depresses me enough to pay no attention to where I'm going. "After all that i went through i still didn't have enough courage". Just as I turn the corner near the convenience store I walk into someone. I instantly apologize for my carelessness. I hasten to help the person up when i look up and see miu- looking at me. My breath shortens and my thoughts become incoherent I start to sweat rapidly and I become paralyzed with fear from the angry vibe she's starting giving off.

**********************************

Today I wake up at 4:30 as usual to begin a little workout before I have to cook everyone breakfast. I warm- up and look back reminiscing when ryozanpaku seemed so lively. Now it looks like everyone just sits around with a dead look in their eyes. The glow of their spirit long gone. I check the fridge and look for something to cook. I find something that would suffice and prepare a simple breakfast of rice, with miso soup, and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet).

As everyone mills in I can't help but stop to think back on a time when everyone had a smile on their face laughing while the old pervert and apachai steal food from kenichi. Who just up and vanished one night. I stop and can't help but remember the night when kenichi left. Because that night

_Flashback_

_I put breakfast on the table. Everyone looks around the room in wonder.. And once sakaki asks me where's kenichi. I break down crying. Shigure walks up and hugs me while grandfather glares at sakaki for making me cry. I look at everyone and in a choked voice reply kenichi left us._

_Everyone at the table becomes shocked that kenichi would just up and leave again._

_End flashback_

I do my daily training and before I know it the day has passed. I rush off to the store to grab some groceries. On my walk back I contemplate just how much easier this would be if I kenichi were still here. Sighing out loud I quietly wondered where he was and if he was also thinking about me. When I make it to the home stretch I jog a little and turn the corner. I crash into a wall that I don't quite remember being there before. "Where the hell did this come from"

I think to myself until I look up and see the boy, or should I say man who left me. I get angry at the thought of how he just casually bumps into me without even saying hi Miu, or I'm sorry I left you alone miu. Not even an I'm sorry please forgive me Miu. I thrust my right hand forward with the intent to hurt him, and to give him a nice hard large bruise to match the one in my heart. When he blocks it with skill far greater than mine.

******************* I had to admit I wasn't the least bit shocked when miu tried to smack me I would have done the same thing to. But I wasn't expecting her to suddenly lunge forward. The next thing I know I have a pair of the warmest-semi wet lips pressing up against mine. I knock her off of me without thinking. Then I do the most reasonable thing I can think of I bow down as low as I can go and begin pleading for my life apologizing saying how sorry I was that I left without telling her to her face. However again I am startled by her hugging me and saying 'I missed you so much kenichi. But before I can contemplate what I just heard I get sucker punched right in the face." and I'm also going to make sure you can't leave again". Those were the last words that I heard before I lost consciousness from what was thought to be lost long ago. The phantom left hand smack.

**********************before I realized it the longing of waiting for kenichi to come back took over me. I pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips hoping to convey how much I missed him and how much means to me. Before I have time to realize what I've done he abruptly pushes me off. The nerve of this man pushing me off of him. I wanted to jump him again But then I remembered the long nights I spent by myself. The rage of being left alone took over and before I knew what I have done I had hit him with my new special technique: The phantom left hand smack. Once it made contact kenichi went out like a light. The only thought that ran through my head being" I better take him inside before someone sees what I've done to him"

A/N

i think that's far enough for today

a random 1 from the 10,000 things I know

:The sky aint blue

And a bonus: aint isn't a word.

That's 2/10,000

Look for more things wan~shi~tong knows in later chapters and stories.


End file.
